


Don’t Hate The Player, Hate The Game

by FancyFulOfLife



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Happy Ending, Just Desserts, M/M, So Buck Did Too, betting pools
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22129198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FancyFulOfLife/pseuds/FancyFulOfLife
Summary: One day one too many firehouse 118 betting pools are going to bite them in the booty. Today just might be that day.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 18
Kudos: 439
Collections: 9-1-1 Tales





	Don’t Hate The Player, Hate The Game

  
"Hen, who is Devan?" Chim asks looking at the betting pool list on the clipboard in his hand. "I didn't know we had a Devan working here." Chim has a perplexed look on his face as Hen exits the back of the ambulance from doing inventory between calls where Chim is standing.

"Devan? Never heard of him. Hey Cap!" Hen yells for Bobby as they walk up the stairs.

"Well not that they're getting together or magically coming out is going to happen anytime soon apparently but he has today in the pool. Its the last day, too. Still no action between those two. We're going to have to restart the list."

"I was bellowed for?" Bobby asks in his usual spot. Eyebrow quirked as Athena lets out a laugh, her back against the kitchen island snacking on the fresh cut vegetables.

"Yeah, does a Devan work here on a different shift?" Chim asks.

"Maybe they're a temp?" Buck says from the couch drinking a cup of coffee, trying to get a second wind to a tweny-four hour shift before going to do his own inventory. Chim cringes, realizing he didn't see Buck or Eddie there.

"Why do you need to know? I think I've heard that name before from a different house. Maybe they temped here like Buck said. I can call around." Eddie offers. "Hey. What's with the list on the clipboard?"

Bobby has the its your problem look on his face as Athena pipes in "You have a pool going, Chim?"

Chim, knowing Athena is getting him back because he had her down for Valentine's Day with Bobby down for New Year's Eve and nada, wisely keeps the snark to himself.

She is Cap's wife and he might be a tiny bit afraid of her because she can kick his ass.

With her pinky.

Not that she would but you gotta respect that.

"It's, um, a pool for March Madness." Chim inwardly cringes. Maddie hates basketball.

"And you didn't ask if I wanted in? I thought by dating my sister I'd be first on your list. I'm truly hurt." Buck covers his heart with the hand not holding the coffee cup, sliding down the couch cushions. "Don't bother with Maddie. She hates basketball."

"She also hates Christmas." Hen murmurs.

"Mistletoe Magic." Chim whispers back.

"Everyone went with a holiday. Be like me, pick a special day to them. Like when they took Chris to see Santa. Family moment. Caught up in the sentiment."

"You didn't win either." Chim murmurs back.

"What are you two bickering about over there?" Buck asks.

"We both want Cleveland!" Chim cringes yet again as he says that a bit too enthusiastically.

Hen elbows him in the side "He's trying to call seniority but I'm saying that's not how it works." Yeah. That sounds good.

Bobby shakes his head muttering "And these two are in charge of saving lives."

"Be glad they don't carry firearms." Athena quietly deadpans.

"Yeah, man. What gives? You know how I totally get into basketball." Eddie gets up from the couch, walking over and reaching over the island to grab a few carrot sticks. Getting a side eye from Bobby. "My wallet is in my locker but put me down for, what's the normal bet around here? Just put $100 on the Lakers. That sounds about right. Remind me after shift, if we're not zombies."

  
"Clippers man. How many times do we have to have this argument?" Buck walks over to the sink, washing his mug out then stands by Eddie at the island and grabs a few sticks from his hand. "I have a fire truck to inventory and _SOMEONE_ won't let me have energy drinks anymore, so I know I'll be a zombie." Buck bumps Eddie's shoulder.

"They're bad for you." Eddie bumps his hip.

"Yeah, whatever. You coming?" Buck asks.

Eddie follows Buck to the staircase, tapping his shoulder on the second step. "I'll be down in just a few, mi corazón.” Holding onto a railing with each hand, Eddie leans down to Buck, taking advantage of being taller for once, and does a mini push up maneuver as he leans down gently touching Buck’s lips with his own.

"Tease." Buck murmurs as he pushes up on the railing with his hands to give Eddie a kiss of his own before heading down the stairs.

There is no longer the sound of a knife hitting a cutting board.

There is actually no sound at all.

A pin could drop and it would echo throughout the station.

"What the actual fu...." Chim catches himself. "Maddie. It was Maddie. She told Buck. Now I have to find Devan, we owe him three grand."

Eddie turns around walking over to Chim taking the clipboard out if his hand. Closing Hen's mouth with his fingertip.

"Well, _I'll be dammed._ " Athena smirks.

"What? I'm missing something here." Bobby responds.

"Y'all can't be that _dense_ because you're all missing something. _Devan_ , Bobby?"

Eddie takes a pen from his shirt pocket putting a comma between the **_D_** and **_E_**. 

**_D,evan_**.

"Evan Diaz. I put a ring on it on New Year's Day." Eddie pulls the gold chain with a ring around it from underneath his shirt. "We figured Maddie would get over it, seeing as she was in on this little bet. I'm surprised Christopher hasn't tipped any of you off. He's been over the moon. After the tsunami. Which is why I went bat shit crazy over the lawsuit but we worked it out by communicating and yelling and more communicating. Yes, we will be having another ceremony for all of you to attend. Bobby, the paperwork for Human Resources and Buck's change of address is on your desk. He will be keeping Buckley for work purposes only, any other time it will be Diaz. Thanks for the cash guys, it'll make for a nicer honeymoon than we had budgeted. Now I gotta go help my better half with inventory before he falls asleep on us. Bobby, no PDAs at work. We already established that and to keep our emotions out of any calls." Eddie hands the clipboard back to an awe smacked Chim.

"But...but how did you know?" Chim whines.

Eddie stops on the first step, turning back to the group. "Buck figured it out. Which is why we used his name. He's been working here how long? He knows you guys. We both do. He slipped Devan on the list when you weren't looking the day after New Year's during shift. You know, you don't give him enough credit or realize how smart he really is. Frankly, as his husband and team member, that kinda pisses me off. He's not the screw up little brother you all treat him as. Which is why I'm enjoying the fact he outsmarted your asses." He turns back around going back downstairs.

Eddie gets halfway down the stairs when he hears Chim "That's cheating. They should be disqualified!"

He hears Athena tell him to stop being a bad sport, shell out the money already just because he got beat at his own game. She's also telling Bobby, that is still a bit dazed, they should have a dinner party this weekend. Kids and all. 

All the sudden the whole house can hear an emotional Bobby yell "Holy shit, our boys are married Athena!" Then a "I didn't even pay attention to their same vacation dates they put in."

"It's still cheating."

Eddie shouts back "Don't hate the player, hate the game." He looks over at a smirking Buck leaning against the side of the fire truck, arms and feet crossed.

"Oh, Chim get over yourself. _They're married. Our babies are married Athena_. No wonder they wanted to invite the others for family lunch day." Hen squeals.

"What did happen to telling them at family lunch, which is why Maddie, Michael and Karen are coming and no PDAs at work?" Buck inquires.

"Well, I was an ass to someone I love when he suggested I be more spontaneous and not so uptight. Plus, Chim pissed me off when he called you an idiot for wanting to pull the windshield out of that car this morning to get to the little girl in the back seat since the doors were jammed in, stuck, the car compacted up like an accordion. Thank whoever was watching over her. You were considering her age and using the jaws would scare her. Which was the right call that Cap went with by the way." Eddie grabs Buck by the waste, leaning in for a kiss.

Buck puts his finger against his mouth, blocking him from getting closer. "No PDAs at work." He opens the side compartments to start counting, picking up his own clipboard.

"I thought I was the tightass?" Eddie mumbles, leaning his chin on Buck's shoulder.

"Maybe that person loves you the way you are and doesn't want you to change just relax a bit more. Also, I'm used to it."

"Yeah but you shouldn't have to be. Mi corazón." Eddie turns Buck around, taking the clipboard out of his hand. He takes the gold chain from around Buck's neck, sliding the ring off and places it in Buck's palm. He does the same with the chain around his neck.   
  


He takes Buck's left hand in his, sliding the ring he's been wearing around his neck since the New Decade began on his ring finger whispering "Mi Esposo."

Buck does the same, sliding the ring he's been wearing around his neck onto Eddie's ring finger, whispering "Mi Esposo"  
Buck brings Eddie's hand up to his mouth but Eddie stops him, teasing him. "Nope. No PDAs at work." He pulls his hand away, sliding his arms around Buck’s back.

"When we get home."

"When we get home and before I pick our son up from our Abuela's in the morning I'm gonna PDA the hell out of you."

"Promises, promises. See, that's why I need the energy drinks."

"Evan, it's healthier to breathe the fumes from a gas leak than drink those things."

"Well, you see I have an insatiable husband that apparently has a thing for my ass. Like now.” Buck removes Eddie’s hands from his backside that he’s been rubbing his hands over in circles.

"Oh My God. Would you two just kiss already." They both look up from where Bobby, of all people shouted, where four of their gang of conspirators are looking down at them over the railing. "Just not on call." Hen has her phone trained on them and a smile the size of California itself, with a few streaming tears, on her face.

"Hey, guys. I'm sorry. Actually, as a wedding gift I know a guy that owns a bed and breakfast on a secluded beach up north about a hundred miles from here that owes me quit a few favors." Chim calls down. He rubs the back of his neck, "And Buck. About me calling you an idiot on that call today that was....."

"Completely unprofessional and uncalled for." Bobby scolds him.

"I got a bit hot headed because the kid thought of it before I did. I have to adjust to how damn good he's gotten. I humbly apologize."

"We're good Chim" Buck calls up. They can hear Athena and Hen chewing Chim out. Mama Athena and Big sister Hen. 

Smirking, Buck takes out his phone. Taking Eddie's left hand in his, he takes a picture of their side by side, ringed fingers.

"What are you doing?" Eddie asks laughing. Buck pulls up the 118 family text chain that the rest of their conspirators are on, including Maddie, Michael and Karen. May was even in on it.

He attaches the picture with the caption " ** _He put a ring on it. Love Mr. and Mr. Diaz_**." Hitting send he hears a squeal followed by a ding on his and Eddie's phones. It's the video Hen took of them putting their rings on attached to the text chain.

Buck's phone starts dinging like crazy, as does Eddie's. They ignore them as Eddie leans over to kiss his husband.

Only to be interrupted by his sister shouting "Evan Jonas Leon Buc...Diaz! You have some explaining to do!"

"Ooops. I think I'm about to be spanked."

"Nope. Sorry. That's my job now." Eddie leans against his husband, blocking him in against the fire truck with his hands on each side of his head, ignoring a scolding Maddie; to finally kiss his husband to the sound of scolding turning to crying awes.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
